


In Dreams

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Still unsure of the future with the Inquisitor, Blackwall hides in plain sight. This short is a writing challenge response for a Facebook group. Ben Howard's "In Dreams" was the selection and the challenge was to incorporate lyrics and the song title.





	

Blackwall/F!Trevelyan Song Prompt Challenge Ben Howard’s In Dreams

 

 _Where to, where to begin._  Blackwall’s attempt to push Maressa away earned his companions' attention. He didn’t want to think about her. “Always a riddle in the world, she said.”

A loud sigh melted into a grumble, Blackwall knew his latest guest from the sound. “Not in the bloody mood, Varric.”

The dwarf ignored the warning and entered the barn. “I’ve never had good timing for anything. Listen. . .we all have things in our past-“

Blackwall wheeled around to face Varric, his hand slicing through the air. “Didn’t you hear me? Bugger off.”

“Sorry, I can’t do that. See, here’s the thing. You, my friend, need to cut this shit out. Ess doesn’t care. None of us will hang you for your past.” A raised eyebrow in Varric’s direction revealed a poor choice of words. “Let me rephrase that. We need you and the Inquisitor needs you, Hero.”

Angered steps carried Blackwall to Varric. “Stop calling me that! The Inquisition deserves better. _Maressa_ deserves better.” His shoulders sagged, the weight of his guilt carrying him back to the workbench.  “I’m nothing. Just the carcass of a man now alone inside his skin.”

Varric caught Maressa’s entrance to the barn but said nothing. She jerked her head towards the stables and Varric retreated; Blackwall was far too lost within himself to listen to reason.

She waited, listening to the scratch of the awl as Blackwall added an intricate pattern to the wooden mabari; another toy to add to his growing pile of gifts. He mumbled to no one in particular, but the words - familiar to them both. “I live a lonely life without you.” She’d told him the very same thing months prior.

Slipping her arms around his waist, his body stiffened, but did not pull away from her embrace. “You don’t have to live without me, Thom.” Her head rested on his back. “Let me in.”

“Ess, it’s always a wonder, how we came to be.” His warm hands covered hers. “In dreams. . .in dreams I am worthy of the Inquisition and you.”

“Thom, you always were. You’re the only one who refuses to accept you are worthy. Blackwall recognized it, he tried to show you, it wasn’t the right time. All of those gathered here see who you are. Why can’t you?”

The two stood, unsure and vulnerable; neither wishing to let go of the other.


End file.
